This is the Place Where Dreams End
by Elysian 13
Summary: Just a quick little ficlet after the Ats episode The Girl in Question


The door opened.

They came together into the darkened apartment.

"I'm getting myself a Coke," Buffy said quietly. Hands rubbed up and down her slim shoulders. She took a breath and leaned back into him. Into his touch. Into his arms. She looked up over her shoulder at the man behind her. He was a little taller than her. Dark haired and perfect. "You want anything?"

He shook his head as she finally disentangled herself from his arms. He looked around the darkened room as she made her way to the refrigerator. "Is Andrew here?"

"No," said Buffy. "I think he said he was going out." She looked back at him shyly, a hint of a smile on her face, "Why?"

He smiled at her. "No reason."

"So do you have any plans tonight," she asked him as she opened the refrigerator door. "Any place you have to be?"

He looked at her with dark, friendly eyes and took a few steps closer. "No place that doesn't involve you."

She smiled up at him in the light of the refrigerator before the door slipped closed. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Something fluttered as the refrigerator door snapped shut.

There was a piece of paper held to door with a magnet.

Buffy moved the magnet and looked at the note in her hands.

She looked down at it confused for a few moments. Her eyes widened.

"_What the_ . . ."

- - - - - -

Spike opened the door to his apartment. "Buffy?!"

She was wearing a sleeveless white blouse. Blue jeans. Her hair was blonder than he remembered. She awkwardly looked down and away when he stood there and looked at her too long. She shifted her feet uncomfortably on his doorstep. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"I, uh . . . I got your letter."

"I kinda figured you would." Spike smiled awkwardly. "What with where I put it an all."

Buffy looked at him and took a breath. Opened her mouth and closed it again.

Spike saved her the effort. "I know about him, Buffy."

"Wh . . ."

"The Immortal."

"You know about Danny?!"

Spike turned and walked a few steps away. He stared out a window, at the darkness outside. "Yeah. I know. Andrew told me." He wasn't even facing her. His white hair bright in the dim room. "But even then I'd already heard." He turned and gave her a look. It wasn't even a look of bitterness, but of resignation. "Didn't take you long, did it?"

She shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Spike . . ."

"So this is it, huh?! The final fucking brushoff. This is the place where dreams end." She silently opened her mouth and he quickly held up a hand. "No. I don't bloody wanna hear it. I'd rather live in the dark. It's what I'm good at, I guess."

She was trembling, "Spike, I . . . "

Spike looked at her. The tears welling up in his eyes. His heart was in his eyes and she could see it breaking. "Do you love him?"

She met his gaze and swallowed. Shiny green eyes looked back at him. They just looked at each-other for a moment that seemed to last forever. The weight of the question hung over them like a nuclear weapon.

"No." A plea and disbelief. She briefly shook her head.

"Then why? Just answer me that. Why?"

She looked at him desperately. "I was lonely. Is there any other reason? I didn't want to be alone. He'd just hold me. Watch me sleep. I spent months of sleepless nights, crying myself awake. I just didn't want to be alone. Cuddled up on the couch, in his arms, it was a better place than where I spent when I was by myself. I don't think you can ever find love when you're at your worst." The look she was giving him spoke many words. "Or if you do you don't recognize it. Danny is a nice guy. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have him. But I don't love him. I don't think I'm capable of loving him. It's just not in me."

"Buff . . ."

She put a gentle hand in the middle of his chest for long moments forestalling him. "I don't have words, Spike. I'm not you." Briefly biting at her bottom lip. "I don't know how to say the things I have to say."

Spike shook his head. "You don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do," she said emotionally. "I do."

She took a step and looked up at him. They came together in a kiss that started softer than a breeze. There were tears on both of them. All of the tension went out of her and she melted in his arms. When they came apart she reached up and touched his cheek, the hair at his temple, justifying her memory and convincing herself that he was actually real.

"Spike, I . . ."

He pressed a finger to her lips and looked down into her eyes. "I know."

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Author's note: Like I said, just a quickie. Couldn't be helped._


End file.
